


El monstruo de fango

by PumpkinBird



Series: Cuentos furiosos para gente famélica [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Eye Trauma, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mirror Verse, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence, mirror verse south park
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: "Hay un monstruo viviendo en mi reflejo, y no lo entiendo. No entiendo cómo él siempre está al borde del pánico a pesar de estar bien, y yo, que siempre que vengo aquí es al borde de la muerte, estoy tranquilo."O en donde Mirror!Tweek comienza a quebrarse como un espejo, Mirror!Kenny debería aprender a darle muerte a todas sus víctimas, y Mirror!Kyle está ahí.





	El monstruo de fango

**EL MONSTRUO DE FANGO**

Hay un monstruo viviendo en mi reflejo.

La cordura del mundo tiembla a través del agua, y esa superficie clara y tranquila refleja algo que podría ser mi propia destrucción. ¿Es que aquella imagen reflejada como espejo es realmente mi mente mostrándome un pedazo de lo que se esconde bajo mi piel?

Observo al otro yo con detenimiento. Sus labios están temblando mientras señala algo en mi rostro –¿en nuestro rostro?–,  los ojos los tiene puestos en mí y no parece desear moverlos, y por su expresión sé que está de frente al ser que traerá consigo la destrucción del mundo.

Sé qué es lo que lo tiene tan alterado, lo sé porque puedo sentir el dolor y porque puedo ver las gotas de sangre caer al agua. Los peces se arremolinan bajo de ellas en un intento por alcanzarlas y tragarlas, y mi mano se mueve antes de que mi propia mente lo registre. La imagen frente a mí también lo hace, y cuando sus dedos tocan a un lado de su propio ojo y aleja su mano de su rostro para poder verla, su expresión es aún más aterrada. Cuando observo mi propia mano la sangre se ha filtrado a través de mis uñas, a escurrido hasta el nacimiento de mi muñeca, ha teñido por completo la piel de mi mano; pero no la de él. Nunca la de él.

Nunca es la de él y aun así su expresión empeórese cada que lo vuelvo a ver ahí, a través del espejo. Y no lo entiendo. No entiendo cómo es que él que parece nunca estar herido, como puede estar tan desesperado, en el borde del pánico. Y a mí, que en las veces que he venido aquí siempre ha sido con la vida queriéndoseme escapar, la tranquilidad me hace compañía.

Entonces creo que lo entiendo.

Aparto la mirada del agua y me dejo car sobre el fango y la hierba que crece a un lado del río. Mis cabellos se me pegan a la cara y aún puedo ver el rubio debajo del carmín. El frío se me cuela entre la ropa y se entierra hasta llegar a mis huesos. La luna parece brillar más entre un cielo que obscurece, y me pregunto si de quedarme aquí a dormir despertaría con gusanos escurriéndose bajo el parpado que ahora cubre un cuenco casi vacío, tan sólo ocupado por carne, sangre y los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue un nervio.

Entonces no hay otro lugar mejor a este.

Craig está de pie frente a su puerta, una AK-74 sostenida con ambas manos, y un dedo puesto en el gatillo listo para jalar en cualquier momento. Su mira cambia de posición cada pocos segundos, sus ojos buscando a por algo en cada dirección que giran sus brazos. Clyde gruñe a su lado y baja el arma, pero Craig no lo hace incluso aún después de que he pasado a su lado y he entrado a la casa.

Adentro Buttes está sobre el suelo tallando algo en lo que parece ser un trozo de madera, aunque sé que no lo es. Craig azota la puerta una vez entra.

 _“¿Qué carajos salió mal?”_ Escupe. _“¿Tweek, qué carajos salió mal?”_

Lo miro con calma, tiene el arma aún entre las manos dispuesto a reventarme la rodilla en cualquier momento. Clyde está esperando en la ventana, dos armas cargadas metidas en los bolsillos de los jeans y una sobre el marco.

“ _Contratiempos.”_ Es lo único que digo.

Craig me mira y entre abre un poco la boca, como si de su lengua fuera a escurrir algo. Entonces levanta el arma y la pone frente a su rostro, apuntando no a mi rodilla, si no a mi cara.

 _“Woh, woh, Craig, amigo, no querrás hacer eso, ¿verdad?,”_ Butters está de pie y frente a él, intentando desviarle la mira del arma. “ _No querrás dispararle a nuestro buen amigo Tweek._ ”

Craig gruñe pero al final cede, arrojando el arma al suelo y procurando que quede tan lejos de mí y tan a su alcance como es posible. Aprieta los puños. _“Te falta un maldito ojo.”_

_“Me doy cuenta.”_

_“¡¿Por qué te falta un maldito ojo?!”._

El flanco derecho de la cara me punza con cada latido cardiaco y con cada carga de sangre arterial pulsando en mi cuerpo. Siento un terrible dolor de cabeza mientras más tiempo pasa mirándome. Podría volarle los sesos con el arma que traigo en el cinturón tan sólo para que dejara de hacerlo, pero aprieto los dedos en su lugar.

 _“Eso es parte de los contratiempos,”_ respondo y observo de reojo a Clyde voltear a vernos y bajar el arma, esperando a por el espectáculo. Craig está sobre de mí en un segundo.

 _“¿Quién fue?”_ sisea con las piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, manteniéndome inmóvil. Las arterias dentro de mi cráneo suenan con fuerza debido al golpe contra el suelo, y mi respiración se altera por unos segundos. Sus ojos podrían escupir fuego si el infierno realmente existiera detrás de ellos. Pero no lo hace, sólo es ira.

Si mi cuerpo no estuviera tan cansado lo arrojaría lejos de mí y le daría un puñetazo, pero lo único que hago en elevar mi cabeza y para alcanzar sus labios. Cuando nuestras bocas se tocan, Craig me toma por detrás del cráneo y me pega más a él, sus labios furiosos intentando crear moratones en los míos que ya están lastimados. Entonces espero hasta que su lengua entra en mi boca para cerrar los dientes con fuerza sobre de ella, saboreando sangre al momento siguiente. Craig me separa con fuerza de él.

Me río, _“Ha sido Kenny.”_ Finalmente digo, y Craig baja el puño que estaba destinado a golpear mi rostro. Sus ojos brillan con algo que se confunde entre la línea que separa la ira del deseo. Trago saliva y ésta sabe a bilis, también puedo sentir cada tantos segundos gotas frescas escurriendo por el costado de mi cara. _“Todo ha pasado en el lago. No había nadie más con él.”_ Digo, Craig está sentado sobre mis caderas y la luz del techo me deslumbra un poco. Soy consiente entonces de lo foráneo que se siente el sólo ver con el ojo izquierdo. _“Estábamos solos y pensé en dispararle, un punto naranja entre el verde pasto. Saltarme su plan y pasar directamente a la sangre. Pero contratiempos pasaron y mierda pasó también, y mírame, Craig. Pero más que despertar así me ha sorprendido el despertar del todo. Le voy a enseñar a no dejar víctimas con vida metiéndole una bala a través de los dientes.”_

Al momento siguiente Craig ya no está sobre mí, y entre sus manos vuelve a tener el arma. Me pongo de pie y observo que Clyde vuelve a estar en su puesto sobre la ventana. Butters se ha atado el dedo cercenado al cuello, y luce disgustado.

_“Oh, Jesús, vamos a ir a matarlo justo ahora, ¿verdad?”_

_“Ustedes no. Yo.”_ respondo antes de que Craig pueda protestar, aun así su expresión es de disgusto pero no dice nada. Ésta vez quien habla es Clyde sin despegar los ojos de la obscuridad que se extiende fuera de la ventana. Siempre esperando, siempre sediento. _“Vamos a ir contigo.”_

Considero el arrojarle una daga y darle en la nuca, pero Craig me interrumpe.

_“Deberíamos ir, Tweek. Ellos probablemente van a estar ahí–“_

_“Kyle está con la escoria gorda. No es noche de purga.”_ Digo. Siento mi sangre arder y los nudillos me duelen por la fuerza con la que aprieto los puños, el dolor de cabeza se intensifica y con él mis sentidos. Al final, todo se condensa en furia.  

_“Tenemos que seguir con el plan.“_

_“Al carajo sus planes. Después podrán tener el cuerpo, pero yo seré quien lo mate”,_ les escupo. Craig está en silencio siguiendo cada paso que doy con la mirada. Me paro frente de él _“Y después podremos seguir con lo otro.”_

Mi vista se mantienen sobre la suya por un segundo, tiempo suficiente para retarlo a que diga algo, para recordarle que no pertenezco a ellos, que trabajo para mí mismo, que ya no tendrán por qué pagarme pues ahora su presa se ha convertido en la mía.

Me doy la vuelta y salgo de ahí, y nadie, sólo la luna que sigue brillando, intenta ir tras de mí. Su luz alumbra más mis pisadas de lo que que irrita mi mirada.

Aún saboreo sangre seca en mis labios cuando estoy de pie frente a las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una mansión. Los cristales están rotos y las paredes han sido grafiteadas en su totalidad, ni siquiera existe una puerta que separe la vivienda de los peligros que hay afuera; Pero una vez he entrado, afuera es lo que menos debería de preocuparles.

La casa está totalmente en silencio y reina la obscuridad, pues no hay ningún foco conectado a la luz. Mis pasos son anunciados por el crujir de los cristales rotos, y mi ojo se ha adaptado con facilidad a la poca luz de luna que se cuela por entre las grietas de la construcción. Los únicos sonidos audibles son el de mis pisadas y el del chillido de las ratas al correr a esconderse lejos de mí. Cualquiera podría creer que la casa ha sido abandonada, pero yo sé mejor que eso.

Las escaleras son enormes y aún puedes imaginar cómo es que lucían antes de que los McCormick cayeran en quiebra: Los grandes salones y el satín que adornaba los techos, las galerías repletas de gente petulante que no dudarían en pagar por matarte. Habitaciones llenas de licor, de deseo, de muerte.

La luz de la luna sigue iluminando mi camino gracias al deterioro de la mansión, llegando incluso a carecer de techo en algunas zonas. Traigo un arma en la mano derecha y una daga en el cinturón de los jeans; el arma está totalmente cargada y sólo me hace falta encontrarlo para cambiar eso.

Al llegar al segundo piso estoy seguro de que sabe que estoy ahí, y que no se está escondiendo. Está ahí, en algún lado, esperándome.

Hay un largo pasillo cuyas paredes seguramente alguna vez estuvieron repletas de fotografías y pinturas, pero ahora lo único que queda es un cuadro al centro y el resto se encuentran en el suelo y han sido pisoteados durante años hasta que sólo han quedado jirones de papel y madera rancia. El marco a mitad del pasillo está cubierto por un pañuelo y estoy tentado a retirarlo, pero entonces algo se atraviesa en mi visión periférica.

_“Cuanta falta de sentido y de auto preservación, Tweek, como para venir a la jaula del cuervo.”_

Lo miro. Su sonrisa apenas es una línea en su rostro. No hay carcajada, ni grandes dientes blancos luciéndose como colmillos. No está feliz de verme.

Exhala con exageración, _“¿Es una bonita noche para no morir, ¿no te parece?”_ dice, dando unos pequeños pasos a lo largo del pasillo. “ _Deberías de estar agradecido.”_

Entonces cuando vuelve a girar el rostro hacia donde estoy yo, está sonriendo de verdad. _“¿Viniste a recuperar lo que te quité, Tweek?_ Porque lamento el decirte que no lo tengo. ¿Sabes? Pero lo usé para una buena causa.”

 _“Alguna vez quise ser médico, abrir pacientes, mirar cómo fallecen, ver cómo son por dentro. Y nunca lo fui porque soy una mierda, Tweekers, pero sí que he abierto cosas y he visto cómo se retuercen hasta que mueren.”_ Dice, y amplía más su sonrisa. _“Pero hoy recordé que nunca he abierto un par de ojos y me dio curiosidad el saber cómo son por dentro. Y déjame decirte cómo son: asquerosos.”_

Entonces las ratas chillan y de entre ese nido de estruendo escucho sus gritos. Puedo ver el humo de la pólvora salir del arma que tengo en la mano. Me tomo mi tiempo al caminar y acercarme a Kenny, que se encuentra tirado en el suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor. Mis botas suenan al contacto del charco de sangre, y me detengo a apreciar el desastre que tiene por pierna.

_“He visto cosas asquerosas, Kenny, sobre todo al volar cerebros. Me pregunto si tú tienes uno.”_

Estruendo.

Silencio.

Me hinco sobre el cuerpo y descubro los rubios cabellos y la blanca piel manchada de sangre. El líquido rojo emana con rapidez y cubre de carmín las sucias mejillas, pero no ensucia ni arruina los costados de la herida. Extraigo la daga del cinturón y la llevo hasta el centro de la frente en donde la clavo en el agujero que mi bala ha dejado. La fina punta traspasa el hueso y lo siento raspar a los costados, abriéndose paso en el cráneo un poco más. Cuando lo extraigo me aseguro de traer restos del encéfalo a la superficie.

Entonces mi vista se mueve a sus parpados cerrados, y siento crecer mi propia sonrisa hasta el punto de doler en mi cara. Podrá ya no haber latidos pero la sangre que comienza a emanar de los nuevos cortes aún tiene ritmo, como si aún hubiese un corazón vivo allí dentro. No me detengo a separar los parpados, simplemente comienzo a cortar sobre de ellos y luego a los alrededores. Los ojos de Kenny son azules, nunca lo había notado hasta ese momento. Pero ahora ya no le van a servir. Arrojo el primer ojo fuera de la cuenca y éste rueda por el suelo, dejando una huella de sangre por donde pasó.

El segundo ojo lo extraigo con menos cuidado y más facilidad, manchándome en el proceso de los fluidos que brotaron cuando sin querer le perforé la córnea. Me levanto y las piernas me arden como si hubiese estado hincado durante mucho tiempo, entonces me inclino a recoger el ojo que arrojé antes y por fin tengo ambos entre mis manos. Puedo escuchar mi risa en algún punto del fondo, pero el ruido más prominente es el de mis propias arterias y el de mi sangre. La carcajada es fuerte y retruena contra las telarañas en las paredes, y veo las grandes sombras de las arañas amplificadas por la luz de luna moviéndose en los rincones, arrastrándose a las tinieblas.

Entonces escucho algo más y mi risa cesa.

Agudizo los sentidos, tomo con una mano el arma y con la otra sostengo el par de ojos. Mi mirada furtiva recorre cada rincón y cada sombra, cada pedazo de suelo e incluso llega hasta el cielo más allá del techo. No veo nada, y mis oídos ahora no escuchan nada tampoco, ni siquiera a las ratas perseguirse. Me pongo de pie dispuesto a largarme una vez he terminado el trabajo, pero de nuevo mi vista se posa sobre el marco cubierto en el medio del pasillo, justo frente a mí.

Siento mi pulso incrementarse.

Mis dedos rozan la tela y cosquillean con deseo por quitarla. El pañuelo es viejo y está roído por las ratas, pero no está empolvado. Sé lo que hay debajo de la tela aún sin haberlo removido, y deduzco que la ausencia de tiempo y polvo en sus fibras es debido a que Kenny lo retiraba con bastante frecuencia. Quizá él entendía mucho más que yo.

Quito el pañuelo de sobre el espejo y lo arrojo lejos, pero antes de que pueda si quiera ver mi monstruo de fango reflejado en él, veo el reflejo de algo más dirigiéndose a mí y tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerme a un lado antes de que el cuchillo se clave en la madera podrida. El espejo cae al suelo y revienta en más pedazos de cristal de los que podría contar, y los cuales se han de unir con el resto de basura en la alfombra.

Algunos de ellos son quebrados aún más cuando un par de botas los pisan.

Observo a Kyle, y Kyle me observa a mí.

Extraigo la daga nuevamente y el mango me mancha aún más los dedos de rojo. Kyle los observa, y luego sus ojos se posan sobre el rostro desfigurado de Kenny, para subir nuevamente y ahora posarse en el mío.

 _“Mmm,”_ murmura. La expresión en su rostro es de neutralidad. _“Voy a tener que matarte.”_

Sonrío. Mi sonrisa es tan ancha y tan grande que el dolor en los músculos de mis mejillas amenaza con reventarlas. Kyle me observa y veo el momento exacto en que su expresión se obscurece al igual que sus rasgos. Él nunca ha sido bueno en lidiar conmigo.

Me paso la mano por el cabello y mis dedos se enredan entre los mechones y la banda que los tiene asegurados fuera de mi rostro. _“¿Cómo es, Kyle, que tendrás que matarme a mí? Si eso es algo que los cadáveres no pueden hacer.”_

En ese momento saco el arma y doy dos disparos. Kyle salta a un lado y sus botas terminan salpicando sangre cuando caen sobre un charco carmín. Entonces él arroja un cuchillo y llevo mi mano hasta el hombro derecho, de donde emana dolor y un fuerte aroma a hierro que se termina por mezclar con el que ya existía en la habitación y el aroma a orín de las ratas. Levanto la vista y Kyle ya tiene otro cuchillo en la mano pues se ha arrodilla a recoger el que Kenny traía entre los bolsillos de los pantalones, _“¿Crees que Craig se enoje lo suficiente si le envío tu cabeza como regalo esta noche?”_ pregunta. _“Sólo lo suficiente para que venga a buscarme.”_

Dejo caer la mano que aún cubría la nueva herida haciendo que quede a centímetros de la otra pistola en mi cinturón, pero no la tomo. _“¿Cómo tú has venido a buscarme a mí?”_

Jamás me cansaré de ver lo que puedo provocar con mi sonrisa.

Kyle patea el cuerpo inerte de Kenny, _“Había venido a matar al bastardo yo mismo, me has ahorrado la molestia. Una lástima que mañana volverá a despertar como si nada.”_

_“¿De qué diablos hablas?”_

Mueve su vista y me mira, y mis dedos tiemblan con deseo por sujetar el arma y volarle los sesos. Kyle da un paso hacia mí y no hago nada por retroceder, pero mi mano se cierne con más fuerza al mango de la daga. _“Ahora, si te mato en este momento en unas horas tendré el cráneo de Craig bajo mi bota, y para mañana tus padres habrán pagado a media ciudad para acabar conmigo. Y no puedo permitirme eso, pues no estoy de humor.”_

 _“Hablas de matarme como si fuera algo que puedes hacer.”_ Respondo, y mis dedos cosquillean en deseo. Pero no tomo el arma pues tengo curiosidad de ver al monstruo que vive debajo de la cama encontrarse con el que vive bajo las escaleras. Kyle limpia en su pantalón la sangre coagulada que tiene la daga.

Da otro paso a mí y otro más, y sé que no es la primera vez que siento curiosidad por la otra persona que no tiene miedo a mirarme de frente.  Siento la sonrisa volver a formarse en mi rostro.

_“Si tanto buscas la muerte entonces ven a por ella.”_

Kyle se arroja contra mi cuerpo, sus manos expertas buscando llegar a mi cuello para apretar el aire y la vida fuera. Me muevo y termino lejos de su alcance tan sólo sintiendo sus uñas enterrándose bajo mi piel. La daga está en mi mano y el filo le atraviesa la piel del brazo llegando a cortar un poco de músculo. La banda de mi cabello ahora yace olvidada en el suelo, y siento sangre fresca volver a escurrir por entre mis pestañas. Kyle gruñe y su mano busca su propia arma, pero no la toma cuando ve que yo tampoco lo he hecho. Sus dedos se cierran con fuerza sobre el aire, pero su expresión sigue tan enfurecida como siempre lo está.

 _“Tienes la expresión de un loco.”_ Dice. Mis dedos aprietan con fuerza el mango del otro cuchillo, recuperándolo del cinturón donde lo había metido minutos antes.

_“Entonces tenemos cosas en común.”_

Ésta vez soy yo quien se arroja sobre él y nos llevo a ambos contra la pared. Su espalda choca con fuerza contra el granito y las paredes tiemblan, polvo volando a nuestro alrededor. Sus manos están sobre mi cuello intentando alejarme de él mientras que la punta de mi cuchillo se encuentra enterrado bajo la piel de su mejilla e intentando hundirse más en ésta. Kyle comienza a apretar con fuerza mi tráquea con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra entierra sus uñas en la carne viva de mi hombro. Jalo aire con dificultad e intento luchar el deseo de intentar deshacerme de sus manos, pero me concentro en atravesar más músculos en su rostro. Entonces Kyle toma fuerza y me patea en la rodilla, logrando alejarme de él y hacerme tambalear hacia atrás. Ese momento de debilidad lo usa para tomarme del cabello y estrellarme contra la pared. El clavo del que colgaba el espejo ha quedado a centímetros de clavarse en mi ojo.

 _“Tweek Tweak, sabía que llegaríamos a esto pero la pregunta era cuándo,”_ dice. _“¿Era yo quien imaginabas terminaría contigo?”_

Su mano está enredada en mi pelo como si intentara arrancarme la piel del cráneo. Gruño y tomo impulso para darle con el codo bajo las costillas, en el hígado, pero Kyle sólo aprieta con más fuerza y vuelve a estrellar mi rostro contra la pared, ésta vez abriendo con el clavo una profunda cortada en mi mejilla.

Vuelvo a escuchar el recorrido de mi sangre en mis arterias y es lo único que registran mis oídos. Mi corazón late rápido y con fuerza, y por primera vez en la noche el aroma a sangre me irrita las fosas nasales y no es hasta que un punzante dolor en la mano me regresa a la realidad que me doy cuenta de lo cerca que tengo a Kyle, y lo inútil que siento mi mano al intentar zafarla del cuchillo que ha sido enterrado en la piel de entre mis dedos y que la mantiene clavada a la pared.

Mi otra mano la tiene sujetada entre una suya, y la mitad de mi rostro aún sigue pegado al granito.

_“¿alguna vez pensaste que terminarías así?”_

El dolor de mi mano queda olvidado en algún lugar de mi mente cuando halo con fuerza y la arranco de donde está clavada. Kyle intenta sujetarla pero al segundo siguiente he cogido el cuchillo de mi cinturón y la punta se encuentra en la piel de su cuello. Ahora estamos en el piso, yo sobre de él. Le he tomado por sorpresa y he recuperado mi puesto en la batalla. La manzana de Adán de Kyle se mueve haciendo que el filo se pegue más a ella.

 _“¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminarías así?”_ Me burlo.

 _“¿Siempre tienes ese maldita sonrisa?”_ Pregunta, sus ojos verdes puestos sobre el mío. Observo una gota de mi sangre caer a su rostro y embozo una mueca.

 _“Guarda silencio.”_ entonces levanto la daga sobre mi cabeza y la bajo con fuerza, mi vista nunca separándose de ese lugar donde puedo ver su sangre moverse bajo su piel. Entonces Kyle levanta la mano y sujeta el filo del cuchillo a centímetros de su cuello con la palma, y lo sostiene ahí. Volteo a ver su rostro y su expresión es serena, como si no sintiera nada, como si no hubiera dolor. Y entonces recuerdo lo que realmente es, lo que somos: monstruos.

Kyle toma con fuerza la daga y la arroja lejos, y ni siquiera hago algo por intentar evitarlo. Deja caer la mano ensangrentada a su costado y se me queda mirando. Mi propia mano sigue en la misma posición de antes, como si estuviera apuntando a su cuello, y pasan segundos y la sigo manteniendo en el aire. Y él está ahí, bajo mis caderas, sin un arma en las manos y tan sólo observándome. Mi respiración es entre cortada mientras la de él es tranquila, y en el reflejo que crean sus ojos puedo verme, y lo que veo es lo mismo que vi en el monstruo de fango esta misma tarde.

Bajo mi mano y la pongo sobre su cuello, pero mis dedos no lo aprietan. En cambio, mis dedos encuentran el río de vida que corre en su arteria carótida, y logro trazarla con la yema de los dedos a pesar de tenerlos cubiertos en costras de sangre. Me dedico a sentir su pulso y compararlo con el mío, el cual aún logro escuchar correr con fuerza en los vasos sanguíneos dentro de mis oídos. Por otro lado también intento calmar mi respiración hasta hacerle de espejo a la suya, que es tranquila y no errática como la mía. Kyle me observa y no deja de hacerlo en ningún momento, y tampoco trata de quitarme de sobre de él, ni intenta matarme.

Cuando mi vista vuelve a subir a la suya, Kyle se incorpora con la ayuda de sus codos y su rostro queda a la altura del mío. Soy consciente de que mi cuerpo está sentado sobre su pelvis, y no aparto la mirada de sus ojos cuando con una mano empuja sobre mi pecho y me obliga a terminar recostado en el suelo, y ahora él está sobre mí.

Sus ojos le pertenecen a un depredador, recorriendo cada trozo de mi piel como si estuviera famélico y sediento de mi carne y mi sangre. Mi respiración se entrecorta cuando sus dos manos vuelven a encontrarse con mi cuello, y Kyle vuelve a trazar con sus uñas las líneas carnosas que ha abierto tan sólo minutos atrás, y no lo detengo. Sus uñas bajan hasta llegar a mis clavículas y luego se abren paso entre mi camisa que ha quedado rota, y sigue rasguñando mi piel hasta llegar a mis costillas. Una vez ahí su ceño se frunce cuando ve qué tan prominentes son, quizá comparándolas con las casi imperceptibles del gordo que tiene bajo custodia. Me repulsa el pensamiento.

Gruño por lo bajo logrando que sus ojos vuelvan a posarse sobre el mío, y entonces comienzo a sentir como entierra las uñas en cada surco que crean mis costillas. Jadeo, pero no es por el dolor. Kyle repasa el mismo recorrido dos veces más y mi piel arde y mi sangre amenaza por brotar fuera de ella, pero no quiero que se detenga. Sus manos vuelven a subir a mi pecho y cuando llegan a mi cuello me obliga a descubrirlo para él. Sus uñas vuelven a trazar líneas vivas que sigue hasta llegar a mis mejillas, en donde se detiene.

La sangre de mi mejilla y del parpado ha dejado de escurrir y se ha secado por completo, dejando una máscara incomoda en la mayor parte de mi rostro. Kyle comienza a rascarla fuera con sus uñas, retirando pedazos enteros y sacando sangre fresca de la herida que me ha hecho él mismo minutos atrás. Una vez ha limpiado la gran mayoría y cuando yo creo que ha sido suficiente, elevo mis caderas haciendo que rocen contra las de él, y sus ojos cual de depredador vuelven a enfocarse en mí.

Gruñe y me termina por arranca la camisa. Sus manos dejan líneas rojas por donde pasan pues no hay tiempo ni necesidad para ser cuidadosos. Sus dedos procuran tocar con fuerza las heridas que encuentran a su paso, y siseo apretando los puños. Kyle me ha terminado de desabrochar los jeans cuando me doy cuenta, y es en ese momento que elevo mis manos hasta su abrigo y comienzo a quitarlo. Kyle me observa.

_“Una lástima que te haya arrancado un ojo. Eran un bonito color verde.”_

_“Púdrete.”_

En cuanto logro quitarle la camiseta, Kyle me estrella el cráneo contra el suelo, ambas manos puestas sobre mi cuello y apretando, y una rodilla clavándose en mi vientre. Me observa y no hay palabras porque sus ojos lo dicen todo, y sus manos lo recalcan apretando más.

Con un poco de odio estiro el cuello y le doy más espacio para que lo apriete, dando a entender mi sumisión a lo que viene. Él podría rompérmelo justo aquí y ahora, pero gruñe y decide ir por la segunda opción.

Me baja los pantalones y los boxers hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, quitándome movilidad con ello. Bufo, pues sé que no ha sido por urgencia, si no por seguridad. Se desabrocha los pantalones y expone su miembro ante mí, tomándolo entre sus manos y palmándolo un poco para ponerlo completamente duro; entonces mete una rodilla entre mis piernas y las empuja con ella para separarlas, para después acomodarse en el centro.

No me doy cuenta de que tengo el ceño fruncido hasta que él lo dice.

 _“¿Qué? ¿Así no lo hace Craig?”_ Se burla.

Estoy a punto de decirle que se vaya al carajo y no sea una bestia, que se escupa saliva, pero mis palabras mueren mucho antes de siquiera nacer y en su lugar un grito se escapa de mi garganta. Aprieto los dientes con fuerza hasta sentir sangre en la lengua, y cierro los parpados escuchando de nuevo la sangre bombear con rapidez en mi cerebro. Cuando abro mi ojo lo veo sobre mí, una expresión de concentración mezclada con algo que bien podría ser furia pero que no logro identificar. Mis manos forman puños e intento abrir más las piernas para facilitar sus movimientos e intentar disminuir el dolor, pero debido a la ropa que me lo impide no puedo hacerlo. Mi cuerpo es tallado contra la sucia alfombra con cada embestida que da, y soy consciente de que seguramente he caída sobre cristales o guijarros que han de dejar heridas abiertas, pero no identifico el dolor de ellas entre un millar más de puntos de dolor: y entre uno de placer que poco a poco va tomando forma en lo bajo de mi vientre.

Mi boca forma una línea por lo fuerte que aprieto los dientes, y a Kyle parece gustarle pues se clava con más fuerza dentro de mí. Aparto la mirada.

El cuerpo de Kenny está en mi visión. Tiene el cráneo reventado y un par de huecos carnosos en donde deberían de estar los ojos. Mi cuerpo se mueve con violencia con las embestidas de Kyle, y soy bastante consiente de que de estirar el brazo podría tocar los restos de hueso que han caído cerca de mí.

Kyle se ríe y se detiene, saliendo por completo. Lo miro con reproche pero no digo nada cuando alcanza el cuchillo que ha quedado olvidado a su lado, y lo trae hasta mí. Con sus ojos busca en mi brazo una vena visible entre la sangre que ha botado sobre mi piel, y entonces entierra con precisión la punta del cuchillo, jalándola y abriendo con ella una línea grande de donde comienza a brotar sangre. Kyle aprieta la nueva herida provocando que escurra más y luego pone la palma de su mano sobre ella, empapándola.

Lleva la mano ensangrentada hasta su pene y lo cubre de rojo, gruesas gotas de sangre escurriendo hasta su perineum. _“Disfruta de tu propio lubricante, Tweek.”_

Cierro los ojos preparado para el dolor, pero ésta vez su miembro entra y resbala con mayor facilidad.

El vaivén de sus caderas es acompañado por sonidos vulgares provocados por mi sangre y la fricción, y los gruñidos que escapan de nuestras bocas. Llevo una de mis manos hasta su torso y entierro mis uñas con fuerza, moviendo mis caderas para que sus embestidas toquen sitios específicos dentro de mí. Su respiración es veloz y errática, sus puños a cada lado de mi cara. Sus cabellos rojos se mueven con fuerza al mismo ritmo que nosotros lo hacemos, y gotas de sudor escurren de su pecho hasta caer sobre el mío.

Entonces me toma con fuerza de la cintura y obliga a mi cuerpo a voltearse, quedando en una posición dolorosa donde soy consciente de que algo se ha clavado en mis rodillas. Con una mano Kyle me obliga a levantar las caderas mientras que con la otra mantiene mi rostro contra el suelo, y vuelve a entrar en mí.

No hay intercambio de palabras, ni besos ni muestras de cariño. Sólo es sexo, crudo y salvaje, donde el único fin es llegar uno al clímax, sin importar el del otro.

Kyle me toma por la cintura y me atrae a su cuerpo, obligándome a tomar todo lo que tiene y hacerle espacio dentro de mí. Mis piernas comienzan a temblar por el dolor que provocan los guijarros en mis rodillas, pero no hago más que elevar más las caderas para él. Cuando mis piernas no pueden aguantar más, mi cuerpo cae con pesadez sobre el suelo, pero no se detiene. No quiero que lo haga.

Siento la burbuja de placer crecer como un cáncer en mi vientre, embriagando cada nervio, quemando cada fibra de mis músculos, derritiendo la poca conciencia que tengo presente. Su cuerpo golpea con fuerza contra el mío y mis puños se sujetan con fuerza a la nada. El ardor crece con cada embestida, pero también lo hace el placer que se entierra hasta llegar a mis huesos.

Entonces vuelvo a ser manipulado para quedar boca arriba y tengo su rostro a centímetros del mío. Sus brazos están a los costados de mi cabeza y su pecho roza contra las heridas de mis costillas. Su cabello me toca la cara y sus rizos me pintan con mi propia sangre. Kyle me observa, sus ojos verdes siempre sombríos no dejan de serlo ni siquiera en estos momentos. Mi respiración se agita más cuando una de sus manos se envuelve en mi pene y aprieta con fuerza, logrando sacar de mí un pequeño grito de sorpresa y placer. Mueve su mano con fuerza y con mayor rapidez a sus embestidas, el placer que antes sólo tocaba mis huesos ahora se entierra y hace huecos en ellos, extendiéndose hasta llegar a la médula. Mis sentidos comienzan a teñirse de azul y naranja, y mi vista se entrecierra cuando el placer es casi alcanzable. Kyle se entierra con fuerza en mis entrañas y el dolor me quema, pero su mano se mueve con rapidez sobre mi miembro y siento cómo mis nervios y mis músculos se contraen, y estoy seguro de que van a reventar. Entonces Kyle da un fuerte apretón en mi pene y mi conciencia explota. Muevo la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola contra el suelo. Cierro los ojos y estoy seguro de que maldigo algo, pero no logro escuchar ni pensar qué pues el sonido de mi sangre regresa a ser lo único que existe y que me acompaña mientras todo lo demás se quema y extingue en una nube de metralla conformada por los restos de mi alma y mi existencia.

Entonces lo siento salir de mí pero sigo ahogándome en los restos de placer en mi cuerpo, y desearía que cada punto de dolor dejara de serlo y se convirtiera en esto por siempre. Kyle me toma del cabello y me obliga a sentarme. Estoy por mirarlo cuando siento sus dedos obligándome a hacerle espacio entre mis dientes, para luego meter algo en mi boca. Aún no logro recuperar la respiración cuando me obliga a tomarlo por completo. Lo miro con odio pero al final cedo y aprieto mi garganta, provocando mayor fricción y estrechez. Kyle gruñe y me hala del cabello mientras embiste con fuerza. Sus movimientos se hacen erráticos y me intento alejar de él, pero hace que me atragante con su miembro y no piensa soltarme.

Intento empujarlo fuera pero su agarra es fuerte y doloroso, y termino por dejar de lucharlo cuando siento calientes chorros chocar con fuerza contra el fondo de mi garganta.

Cuando sale de mí, escupo saliva y los pocos restos de él que pude aguantar a tragar.

_“Bastardo.”_

Kyle levanta una ceja y se termina de abrochar el pantalón. Me cuesta un poco mover las manos y me cuesta aún más abrocharme a mí mismo, pues estoy temblando. Me llevo ambas manos al cabello y halo de él. _“Maldición.”_

Kyle me mira pero no dice nada. Recoge las armas que habían quedado dispersa en la sucia alfombra, y las guarda en sus bolsillos a pesar de que tiene entre ellas también las mías.

 _“Dame eso.”_ Le exijo al mismo tiempo que logro incorporarme.

Kyle ha encendido un cigarrillo que ha robado de uno de los bolsillos de Kenny, _“No los vas a necesitar.”_

Levanto una ceja, _“¿Cómo otra vez?”_

Kyle me observa y deja salir el humo por la boca. Tiene el pelo enmarañado y la ropa hecha girones. Al menos su camiseta aún es usable. Sus ojos examinan mi cuerpo y me siento extrañamente incomodo bajo su mirada. Me remuevo un poco y mis zapatos quiebran algo que he pisado, volteo a ver lo que es y no me sorprendo del todo al volver a encontrarme con un trozo de espejo. Y la criatura que vive dentro por primera vez se parece a mí.

Y yo luzco como ella.

Kyle mueve la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras y comienza a caminar. Entiendo que quiere que lo siga y lo hago, teniendo cuidado de recoger mi banda para el cabello y sacarme los estorbosos mechones fuera de la frente.

La luna está en la parte más alta del cielo y su luz crea sombras en cada rincón que alcanza a tocar. Mis ojos y mis oídos recorren cada tramo del perímetro, pero mi mente está concentrada en la figura que camina a mi lado. Kyle sigue fumando el cigarrillo, y aunque no ha dicho una palabra se ha dónde nos está dirigiendo. Sus botas suenan al chocar contra el pavimento mientras soy consciente que mis pisadas no provocan sonido alguno, y por algún motivo no me siento intranquilo de tenerlo por compañía.

Kyle se detiene frente a la reja de la mansión y me observa. Nuestras estaturas no son tan diferentes, y aún me intriga el que sostenga mi mirada con la suya. No mucha gente lo hace.

Saca el cigarrillo de entre sus labios sin siquiera haberlo terminado y lo arroja al suelo. La llama se extingue bajo el helado viento que esta temporada trae consigo a South Park. Me mira una última vez durante unos segundos y entonces saca de entre sus bolsillos mi daga, aunque no el arma, y la arroja en mi dirección. La atrapo en el aire.

Entonces se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar calle abajo con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, y me quedo ahí, de pie bajo la luz de la luna, observando cómo se aleja. No hago nada por detenerlo y matarlo, ni tampoco deseo que se quede.

Lo observo desaparecer en la obscuridad de la noche, y por primera vez mi mente se queda en silencio.

 


End file.
